team omega
by pantherxii
Summary: a team of three Spartans arrive at a city where later they meet a famous odst team because of this mission. first chapter takes place a day before halo 3 odst and I'll take any ocs please like I did my best
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the same time as halo 3 odst the first chapter starts before any of them wake up or arrive at the town.

A female spartan with grey Recon armor with red stripes on the middle of her arms with a grey regular spartan helmet with a blood red visor is holding a shotgun with a rocket launcher on her back is sitting in a pelican with a regular male spartan in blue armour with a grey visor. "Alright team omega, your objective is to get intel on what's going on before the covenant arrive, we were told that someone in the town has intel on the covenant's plan." The pilot explains while the two spartans get off the pelican with the male spartan running ahead with a Dmr. "Calm down Alpha." The female spartan says "oh come on rocket, this is our first mission in five months." Alpha explains while running down to a police station with a Spartan that has red assault armor that's also 6.7 feet tall with a red EOD helmet holding a Spartan laser with a gravity hammer on his back running behind them. the three Spartans arrive at the police station with Alpha giving a police officer a file on their mission and objective so the police officer leads them to a room where a scientist is. "what do you know of the covenant?" the tall Spartan asks "its ok, Brick is just concerned about everyone here." Rocket says "they are coming here for blueprints that can destroy the human race that I made a few already tried but the police killed them." the scientist explains while Brick walks outside with Alpha to see a pelican lands with 50 marines getting off the pelican. "what's wrong?" Brick asks "we saw on the radar that 6 phantoms are coming." a marine officer asks "six, what's your name marine?" Brick asks "Samuel sir, and yes six filled with mostly brutes and elites." the marine officer answers while two phantoms start coming with marines shooting at the phantoms wasting half of their ammunition while Samuel and Brick watches them arrive with elites jumping off of the phantoms with Samuel getting a Dmr ready. "well Samuel we are going to stop these covenant by completing this objective while killing them." Brick says with Rocket coming out of the police station with the scientist holding a bag that consists of a file and a flash drive which are running to the other two Spartans. "what's the plan commander?" Alpha asks "we have a ride out of the town and if all goes to hell we kill the scientist and burn the file and break the flash drive then we get out of here." Rocket explains scaring the scientist a little bit while the spartans and Samuel heads for the gates to see a group of two wraiths and five ghosts coming while a scorpion is shooting at it with a few warthogs and a mongoose with the group running to the vehicles with Alpha getting on the mongoose along with Rocket getting in the driver's seat of the warthog while the scientist sits next to Rocket with Brick getting on the turret with Samuel getting on another mongoose. the two vehicles start driving with Brick watching their surroundings while they head for a pelican but a wraith shoots at the warthog making it fall to the ground with Brick sitting up to see Rocket on the ground bleeding while the scientist is holding the bag to his chest lifelessly. "come on Rocket." Brick says while helping Rocket up and grabs the bag and starts running to the pelican holding Rocket in his arms which is unconscious making Samuel and Alpha run after them getting on the pelican with Alpha sitting next to Brick holding onto Rocket's hand scared for her.

Rocket wakes up in a white bed to show her true self in a white dress to show that she has almost pale skin with blue eyes with black hair that goes to the middle of her neck with some bangs in her face that has red bangs so she sits up and pushes the bangs out of her face while Alpha which has his helmet off to show that he has fair skin with green eyes with messy brown hair that goes to the tip of his neck so he walks over to Rocket and kisses her then sits next to her. "what happened out there?" Rocket asks "well the warthog crashed killing the scientist, Brick grabbed the bag and tried to get you up but he had to carry you so when we got you out of your armor we saw a few cuts don't worry we healed most of those but I was worried for you out there." Alpha explains in a worried tone "its ok but we're going back." Rocket says "back are you sure its only been a day." Alpha asks "yes we got unfinished business there." Rocket answers then walks into a separate room and comes out wearing most of her armor except her helmet while walking into a huge room while grabbing her helmet to see Samuel and Brick sitting at a table. "you okay?" Brick asks "yeah but get your gear we're going back." Rocket answers while putting her helmet on then gets in a pelican with the other three. "so what's the plan?" Alpha asks "the plan is we go to the town evacuate all civilians and get rid of the covenant once and for all." Rocket explains "sounds like a plan commander." Brick say while getting his Spartan laser ready while the pelican starts flying toward their target to see around 15 phantoms with Samuel loading his guns scared. the pelican lands with the four getting off with Alpha shooting at two grunts while they get into a building with a map of the town which Rocket takes and examines it.

a Spartan with black armor with a blue outer rimmed EVA helmet is standing inside a phantom standing in front of five brutes holding gravity hammers and brute shots while the Spartan is holding a plasma rifle. "general Adam?" one of the brutes asks "the plan is to kill the civilians a group of odst or Spartans must've arrived so we'll have loads of fun down there." the Spartan known as Adam explains while getting off the phantom and shoots a civilian straight through the civilian's skull leaving a hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed that not a lot of people read the story or commented on it but I tried my best so I'm going to keep going the rest of the way if you guys like it or not.

Adam is running to a street to see Rocket, Brick, Alpha, and Samuel shooting down some covenant before noticing Adam. "Another spartan?" Rocket asks "there shouldn't be." Alpha answers while Adam runs at them with Brick blocking Rocket, Adam shoots through Brick's arm making him step backwards. "What is he doing?" Samuel asks "avenging my comrades you bastards." Adam answers and runs at the team with Brick hitting Adam with his gravity hammer sending Adam into a building letting the team retreat. "What now commander?" Alpha asks while checking their surroundings for anymore covenant or Adam. "We keep going, most civilians are gone dead or left the town hopefully we can keep that spartan out of sight until finding more on him." Rocket explains then leads them to a plaza to see a odst sniper with black skin running toward a building so the team follows behind. "Who are you guys and why are you following me?" The odst asks aiming his sniper at the four with Samuel stepping back with Brick grabbing his gravity hammer. "We are team omega, I am Rocket the giant is Brick, the marine is Samuel and the other one is Alpha and we are wandering the same thing." Rocket answers "oh, I'm Romeo." The odst answers "where's your team?" Rocket asks "I don't know they could be dead." Romeo answers "stay where you are Dare." A male voice says through Romeo's communication device. "Who was that?" Rocket asks "my captain Buck." Romeo answers "Buck he fought on reach didn't he?" Rocket asks "yeah so?" Romeo answers "I was raised on reach when the war was going on, the reason why I joined the Spartans and plan on going to reach to make sure it's safe." Rocket explains with Romeo leading them to the roof of a building to see a odst running at a pod which explodes with a helmet going flying through a window of another building while the group walks over to him. "Where were you?" Buck asks "I was on my way." Romeo answers "well you weren't fast enough and who are these people?" Buck asks "we're team omega and this is lieutenant Samuel." Rocket answers "commander with permission I'm going out of the town to see what I can help with, so don't cause too much destruction without me." Brick explains while running to the wall while the others follow Buck down a street.

Adam stands up holding his rifle then runs in the direction that team omega went to see a few police officers evacuating civilians. "What are you doing?" Adam asks "evacuating civilians." A police officer answers before Adam starts killing them while a police officer tries to run but gets shot down by a grunt. "Really, it looks like you're dead." Adam says while running forward to see more phantoms coming while a phantom drops 9 hunters which Adam leads them forward to see dead civilians. "What are we doing human?" A hunter asks "we find those Spartans and any odst I found one on camera at a pod then saw another odst so there's two teams, a spartan team and a odst team." Adam explains, Adam reaches a different plaza to see police officers shooting at them killing two hunters so Adam throws a plasma grenade which gets stuck on a police officer's head exploding the group of police officers. "Are you sure this is right?" A voice asks while a orange female A.I appears in front of Adam with Adam sighing in frustration. "Yes Eve its fine." Adam answers while walking toward the dead police officers with the remaining hunters behind him.

Brick reaches outside to see a passing warthog with a marine in the passenger seat and w odst driving it with no one on the back. "Where's the gunner and who are you?" Brick asks "I am Dutch and the gunner was sniped a while back." The odst answers so Brick gets on the gun with Dutch driving. The warthog is driving on some metal leading into the city with it breaking so the warthog falls in hitting a street with both Brick and Dutch getting out with the warthog exploding. "So why are you here?" Dutch asks "evacuating civilians and killing any covenant we see." Brick answers "we?" Dutch asks "yes my team is in the city helping out two odst officers." Brick answers while walking with Dutch in the city while hearing a scorpion nearby then a scorpion passes them. "Mickey?" Dutch asks while a odst gets out of the scorpion "that's me." Mickey answers while getting off the scorpion with a rocket launcher making the two step back a few feet. "Does he know how to use that?" Brick asks "I don't think so." Dutch answers while Mickey glares at the two angrily making the two chuckle nervously while they run to a barricade with a few marines protecting a police station. Dutch starts running to the police with Mickey while a hunter runs at Brick which runs into a building while a jackal comes out of the shadow jumping onto Brick knocking him out then drags him to a landing pad where a black spartan with a red EOD helmet with a black visor is standing with a group of 20 jackals. "Abel we have him what now?" The jackal asks holding onto Brick while a hijacked pelican with a grunt driving arrives. "Get him on, we got a city to destroy." The spartan known as Abel announces while they get on the pelican with Brick waking up then stares at Abel which looks at Brick blankly. "Why are you doing this?" Brick asks in pain "me and my partners would be dead if it weren't for the covenant, so we work along with them killing anyone that defies us including Spartans and the odst officers." Abel explains "I'm not scared of you cowards." Brick says standing up while Abel smiles while pulling a energy sword handle off his waist which the blade appears with Brick holding his gravity hammer. "You'll die before hitting me." Abel mutters while the jackals aim their guns at Brick which hits a wing of the pelican making it go down with Brick jumping off with Abel behind him. Brick hits a rooftop with Abel next to him rewdy to fight. "What do you want from me?" Brick asks "you have no idea." Abel answers while getting a handgun ready. "Know what?" Brick asks "your leaders they're using you every Spartan die sometime in their life and they put you guys in suicidal missions to get you gone." Abel explains "how do I know to trust you?" Brick asks "this is why." Abel answers while taking his helmet off to show a guy with light pale skin with a scar going through a empty eye socket while his right eye is red along with short messy brown hair along with cuts through his face and some hair missing. "What happened?" Brick asks "I was with a marine squad we were protecting a city on reach but my men were being slaughtered so I woke up one day with my helmet missing and I woke up to see odst officers and black Spartans killing my men then one shot my eye knocking me out while a odst officer stabbed my face while I woke up, in the end I killed the enemies and ripped my broken eye out then I was paired up with my spartan which were attacked and taken in by the covenant while our captain died." Abel explains then jumps off the building while a missile hits it with Brick running off the roof and lands on the ground slightly getting hurt.

Brick looks around while turning on his communication device while seeing Abel gone to see a brute coming. "Guys we need to get out of here our job is done." Brick says through the communication device while hitting the brute with the gravity hammer. "Why?" Alpha's voice asks "I'll explain later." Brick answers while calling in a pelican to his position while grabbing the dead brute's brute shot. Brick is sitting in a room at a long table with Rocket, Alpha and Samuel. "So what's wrong?" Rocket asks while Brick is reading the files they retrieved when rocket was injured. "These, they speak of spartan programs and how if the spartan has passed their usefulness that they have to be rid of the knowledge they know from being a spartan." Brick explains scaring Samuel a little more while static can be heard from their communication devices. "This is the general we are sending you on a important mission." A male voice says through their communication devices. "What's the mission?" Rocket asks "We're sending you to reach to help team delta out with their objective: clear the spartan compound we were told that a lone spartan is their barely alive." The general's voice explains with a marine leading them to a pelican with Alpha sitting next to Rocket holding her hand while Brick sits next to a spartan with blue armour and a infiltrator helmet. "You ready for this Cerberus?" Brick asks saying the spatan's nickname "yeah I'm ready for this, these covenant if need I'll kill." Cerberus answers slightly scared while Rocket looks out of a window to see reach below them with Alpha getting his gun ready while Cerberus gets two shotguns in his hands.

Hope you guys liked it please tell me how you guys thought about it, this chapter was longer than the first one because how I'm doing the story which might be a little bit complicated throughout.


End file.
